


guilty pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Sexting, also there's some sliiiight clarus/regis at the end if u squint, like bootlicking and stuff, some light foot stuff mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Sir," Ignis heard from the other end of the line, the prince's voice husky and his breath heavy as he presumably touched himself. He sighed."I have less than a few moments to spare. Make it quick."





	guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> before the events of kingsglaive obvs. ignis is 20 and noctis is 18.

A sigh fell from the advisor's lips as he glanced at the watch donning his wrist, reading _14:27._ Another three hours before this meeting was over. It had been going on for only an hour, and though he was used to remaining calm and composed throughout meetings, he was quickly growing bored of this particular one. Ignis thought he'd never heard such a bland discussion in his life. Niflheim this, Crystal that. It was the same damn thing they'd been talking about for the past few meetings, and practically no new information was given. There weren't even any recent, interesting disputes between Iedolas and Regis.

Therefore, no one was surprised (nor did they interfere) when Ignis excused himself to the restroom, standing up straightly and pushing his chair in before he exited the meeting room. Of course, he would have to come back, but he hoped that by then an intriguing or debatable topic came up, and someone could fill him in on what he missed. Unfortunately, he knew that was unlikely.

This information in mind, he began his journey to the toilets, his posture remaining upright as he politely walked through the hallways of the Citadel. The sound of his polished shoes stepping on the floor was hardly audible, only a mere, weak echo bouncing through the hallways. As he approached the door to the men's room, his phone buzzed with a notification.

 **Noctis** (14:31)  
\- Fuck I want you so bad

 _ **You**_ (14:31)  
\- You are quite lucky I slipped out of the meeting I was in before you sent me this. This would've been highly inappropriate.

 **Noctis** (14:31)  
\- I'm touching myself rn hbu

 **Noctis** (14:32)  
\- Wyd  
\- Are you ignoring me

 _ **You**_ (14:33)  
\- Noctis, I'm in the restroom.

 **Noctis** (14:33)  
\- Oh  
\- Well that's kind of gross but  
\- Idrc I'm still horny

 **Noctis** is calling...

The suit-clad advisor leaned against the wall and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before clicking the green "Accept Call" button. He heard a low groan immediately after answering, and hardly had time to speak before Noctis did.

"You're not using the bathroom _right now,_ right?" he asked. "'Cause I don't wanna jerk off while you're pissing." Ignis groaned.

"No, I'm not, lucky for you. Do you recall the proper name to address me by?"

"Sir," Ignis heard from the other end of the line, the prince's voice husky and his breath heavy as he presumably touched himself. He sighed.

"I have less than a few moments to spare. Make it quick," he ordered, his member already feeling hot and twitching in his slacks. He moved into a stall, where he would be more secure, though it wouldn't have mattered, anyway; no one ever went in that restroom due to it being placed far from most rooms in the Citadel. Locking the door, he exhaled as he listened to the rustling on the other end, indicating that Noctis was stroking himself.

"Talk to me, sir," the prince begged with almost a whine, breath hitching as he brushed his finger over the tip of his cock, waiting for Ignis to oblige. "Tell me how dirty I am for interrupting your meeting."

"It was quite naughty of you," he agreed, his hand frantically unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out to stroke himself a few times, sighing into the phone. "If you had called any earlier, someone might've heard you. But this might make you due for a punishment in the future, hmm?"

Noctis moaned again, low and desperate as he fucked his hand with his cock. He nodded, though deciding to agree verbally after realizing Ignis couldn't see him nod. "Yes, master. I've been so bad. Are you going to spank me when you get home?"

The advisor's dick twitched at the thought of Noctis' perfect, plump ass under his hands, red and swollen as he smacked it. "Perhaps I will take that into consideration." His grip tightened around his cock as he bit his lip, tilting his head back a bit. "But first, I would make you get on your knees," he started, already feeling pre-cum drip from the head of his thickened member as he pondered.

"Oh, yeah?" Noctis challenged, though it sounded more whiny and desperate than purposely disobeying. "W-What would you make me do down there, on my knees?"

Ignis was aware that Noctis very well knew what they both wanted him to do on his knees, yet in spite of this, he shook his head, clearing those thoughts. "I would note the few stains of dirt upon my boots and kick you over before making you lick them." He heard Noctis whimper and he continued. "Then, if I decided you had done an efficient job, I would let you choke on my cock. Would you like that, kitten?"

The nickname elicited yet another moan from the ravenet, his hand working even faster at his cock as he responded. "Ah - yes, yes, _please_ , sir. I-It would be an honor..." The amount of absolute submission that bootlicking took was something that Noctis was willing to give. He wanted Ignis any way that he could get him, and if he had to drop to his knees, suck the dirt off of his boots, and beg for him to allow him an orgasm, he would do it.

"You don't have to tell me that." A low, dark chuckle emitted the advisor's throat as he squeezed at his shaft, shutting his eyes and sighing blissfully. "Do you think you're a good boy, Noctis? Do you think you deserve to come? I bet you're so close now, hmm? You're probably laying there on your bed with your legs shaking and sweat dripping off of you and soaking into the sheets."

Both of them were so caught up in such a lust-induced state of mind that neither bothered to be quiet enough for others not to hear them. Ignis didn't even consider the people that might've walked by and heard him wanking and degrading the prince, and Noctis didn't think about the guards outside of his door, probably standing there, traumatized, as they were forced to listen to him get fucked by his advisor through the phone.

"Yes, sir," Noctis promised, his body shuddering with chills as he whined, edging closer to his climax. "I'm a good boy, sir. I am. I think I deserve to come."

The older man could feel a deep heat quickly curling in his abdomen as he grunted into the phone. "Then come for me, kitten." He heard a sharp gasp on the other end as his prince whined loudly, breath hitching. Swears tumbled from his lips as his cum sprayed across his hand and bedsheets, hips bucking forward with thoughts of nothing but white noise and Ignis' beautiful, pale face.

"I promise I'll give you a better orgasm later, when I'm there with you," he said, before reaching his own climax, hissing softly as the abrupt, hot spurts of semen stained his suit jacket, his member twitching as he tried to milk the remainder out of himself. "Fuck," he breathed, the curse word feeling foreign on his rather clean tongue (yeah, it was so clean after everything he just said to Noctis).

"A better orgasm? I don't think you can top that one, Specs." Of course, Noctis was definitely not opposed to the idea of Ignis trying.

After they both recovered and said their goodbyes (and Ignis promised to meet up in person for more intimate contact), he clicked the line off, setting his phone in his pocket before buttoning and zipping his slacks up again. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped at the cum stains, knitting his eyebrows together as a slightly darker spot was left in the fabric. Not a matter to be dealt with now, he decided, throwing the toilet paper away and adjusting his appearance in the mirror before exiting the restroom.

He had a few weird looks when he returned to the meeting, but no one questioned the amount of time he took, as it seemed that Clarus and Regis were engaging in a heavy debate. The advisor smiled to himself, leaning to his right and whispering to the man adjacent to him, "Could you fill me in on this argument?"

The man merely smirked at him and explained the unbelievable deliberations, informing him that they were more regarding marriage issues than political ones. Ignis grinned.


End file.
